Dark Seduction
by KathrynValmont
Summary: On Hiatus Lord Vader is the the Emperor who captures Padme Amidala and forces her to marry him. He seduces her over and over again claiming her soul. She expected alot from him but she never emant to fall in love with him.
1. Default Chapter

Lord Vader had watched this beautiful woman for years. He knew everything about her. He knew she was almost the age when she would marry. She was nearing eighteen to his to his twenty two years.  
  
He desired her, but love? The Dark lord who was the emperor of the galaxy knew no love. He only knew anger and hatred. He only knew pain and suffering. He only knew desire and lust.  
  
He knew that she was made for him and not any other. She had not been touched by another. She was pure. She was perfect. She would be his. No other man was good enough for her. She would be his to do with as he pleased. He wanted her, he desired her, so he would take her.  
  
He would take her and slowly she would come undone. She would slowly come to him. She would love him. She would give herself completely to him. She would live for him. She would come when he called.  
  
Lord Vader was a very stubborn man. He believed he always would get what he wanted because he had always for so long. This time would be no acceptation. He would have her. There wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it. He would have her if it killed him.  
  
**************  
  
Padme Amidala looked at her parents. They simply must have been crazy. They had to be. How could they do this to her. How could they throw a party for her so that a suitable husband would be chosen for her? She wanted anything but this.  
  
When she married she wanted it to be for love. She never wanted it to be like this. Damn her family. Rich people like her never had their choices. Why couldn't she be poor? The poor married for love. Why couldn't she be like them? Her life would be a hell of a lot simple than this if she were like them.  
  
By the end of the evening if she didn't choose a husband one would be chosen for her by her own parents. How could her parents do this to her? She thought they loved her. This was not what love was. You did not throw your own daughter as if she were a trophy piece to add to a man's mantle if he gave you the right price. In her case the price was security.  
  
"Who knows my daughter, you may get an even better marriage than your sister who is married to that handsome duke. After all, I've heard rumors from the market place. The emperor himself will be there. I made sure to invite him. As a senator it is always in your father's interest to make alliances with your enemies," said Mrs. Amidala.  
  
"Are you serious? You would give me to a fifty or sixty year old man? You and Father are absoulutely unbelievable," cried Padme.  
  
"Fifty or sixty, you say? My daughter, you are greatly mistaken. He is only three years older than you. He is quite handsome too. He has gray blue eyes. He has sandy blonde hair. He has handsome features. He is tall and well built. If I were only two decades younger I would divorce your father to chase after him. He's handsome, rich, and powerful. What more could you ask for in a husband. Do not tell me you are still entertaining those ideas of true love. They do not happen. Do you think I was in love with your father when we married? No, I grew to love him," said Selena.  
  
"I would not want to marry him. I would not want to be his wife."  
  
**************  
  
Padme had danced with too many men that night. They all had tried their best to charm her. She had been repulsed at all of them though. If that weren't enough she was completely uncomfortable with the way the Emperor kept on eyeing her. Everytime he caught her eye he would give her a seductful smile or a hot glance. Padme hated to admit it, but it made her feel warm inside. She had to get out of there.  
  
She turned down yet another suitor as she headed outside to get away from all. She sat down on a bench. She doubted that anyone would find her out here.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching her. She hoped whoever it was would just go away. She had no desire to deal with anyone. She just wanted to be alone by herself. Couldn't anyone see that?  
  
"Are you trying to escape the party? The belle of the ball escaping her own party," asked Vader. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
She looked up at him. She amediately recognized him as the emperor, the man who had been staring at her all night as if he were a starving man, starving for her.  
  
He had soft blue eyes. He had a handsome face. Everything her mother had said about him was true. He truly was beautiful, and she knew it.  
  
His intentions towards her could have come off as innocent, but with his seductful smile his intentions were clear. He wanted her. He wasn't afraid to show it either.  
  
He took a seat next to her, too close perhaps. He allowed his finger to skim over her lips, like he was an artist tracing his project. Then he leaned closer to her and softly licked her lips.  
  
Just as he thought, they were the softest lips he had tasted, and he had tasted a lot. He wanted to feel them everywhere, all over his body.  
  
He leaned in to kiss her but she tried to pull back. If she thought he let anyone escape her she was wrong. Without warning he tugged her head forward towards his. She was about to say something when he kissed her. His kiss was rough, sensual, and hard. Padme couldn't get enough. She felt her hands hold on to him as her body betrayed her. She moaned into his mouth as she kissed him back, harder and harder, willing him to kiss her harder.  
  
She thought heaven had come down to earth when his tongue went into her mouth to mate with her own. He sucked on her tongue, then he swept his tongue over her own. He didn't leave a part of her mouth untouched.  
  
She looked on his eyes as he pulled back. He allowed a slow seductful smile to spread across her lips as she watched him. He had her right where he wanted her.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"You liked that didn't you? You want more. Well, you'll get more."  
  
Padme wanted to ask him what the hell he meant but he was gone. She suddenly felt cold.  
  
*****************  
  
Padme awoke the next morning to cries and screams of servants and family members ringing throughout the Amidala Manor. Something was not right. Padme was even more scared when she looked out her window to see guards and soldiers running through the front door. The gate around the manor had been torn down. The once steady fortress of a house now looked week and admonished.  
  
Padme felt the tears run down her cheeks. What was happening? Why would anyone want to attack their family. Well, lots of people would want to hurt his father but why would they hurt his family? She didn't understand. She quickly went to lock her door but before she had a chance to even touch her door three guards entered.  
  
"If you have enough sense Miss, you'll come with us without a fight to our Master. He is expecting you. We cannot and will not disappoint him," said one of the guards.  
  
Padme trembled as she walked with them. She barely paid attention to the rough treatments the guards gave her. The only thought that drilled her mind was this could possibly be the last time she saw her house. This could be the last time she even saw Naboo. She looked at her house. Her home was in flames, soldiers, maids, and family were yelling. The once peaceful Manor was destroyed.  
  
Padme allowed one tear to escape her eyes as she was forced into a cart that would take her far away from everything she had ever known. She only allowed one tear. She couldn't allow herself the luxury of tears. That was a sign of weakness, and she was anything but weak.  
  
*********  
  
10 Years Ago:  
  
Nine year old Padme looked at the sea. She loved to just sit on the sand for hours watching the dark blue ocean's tide go back and forth. Something about it amused her. She loved everything about it. What she loved the most was swimming in it. She loved the feel of it against her skin.  
  
Her sister Leila and her were naming birds when she noticed the boy a few feet away. He was furiously digging a hole as if he didn't have all day. He was a young boy. He was two to three years older than her.  
  
As her sister and her approached them they couldn't help but laugh at him. Just what was he doing exactly? As the young boy looked up at them he couldn't help but stare at the younger one. She was beautiful. He watched as she stopped laughing under his heated gaze. He softly smiled at her before walking up to her.  
  
Padme watched him transfixed as he walked towards her. She didn't know what to do. Was he going to kiss her? Just as she thought he might kiss her he gave her a big smile and put something in her hand.  
  
It was a necklace. It was made out of sea shells, small shiny ones. They shone brightly in the sun. They were small but had big affects.  
  
Padme couldn't help but smile at him. She loved her gift. She hurriedly put it around her neck and smiled as she watched the shells around her neck.  
  
"Thankyou, they're beautiful," said Padme.  
  
"You're welcome. My name is Anakin."  
  
"My name is Padme and this, here, is my sister, Leila."  
  
Padme found out that night that Anakin's father was like her own. He was a Politician. He had come from the galaxy of Alderaan. She had been there on rare occasions and new the place to be beautiful.  
  
"Dad, since Anakin's Dad is a Politician do you mean he is a Senator like you are? What does he Father do," asked Padme in complete curiosity.  
  
"Yes, he is a Politician. He isn't a senator like myself though. He is the Chancellor. Senator Palpatine and him have been at odds with eachother for years. It is said that Palpatine would do anything to be the Chancellor, and if that meant killing Chancellor Skywalker, so be it. Chancellor Skywalker has made many enemies throughout the Senate because he is a good man and he will only do what is right for the people even if the Senate doesn't always agree with him," said Johnathon Amidala with conviction.  
  
"Wow, Father. Wouldn't Chancellor Skywalker have many chances of being thrown from his position since many disapprove of his moral ways?"  
  
"You are a very smart girl. Yes, they would, but Senator Skywalker always has enough systems to rally to his cause. I hope that he always will. I see that you met his younger son Anakin today. I am sure you two will become very good friends, especially since he will be coming to stay with us for a month," said Johnathon.  
  
"Really? That is so cool? When is he going to get here? I can't wait!"  
  
***********  
  
One month turned into three months. Business kept Anakin away from his Father. He missed his Father but he loved being in the Amidala house. He loved it because he loved being around their youngest daughter. She was his best friend.  
  
Padme and Anakin did everything together. They swam together, they played together, they ate together, they did everything together. They were inseparable.  
  
Padme would never forget the night he almost kissed her for the rest of her life. It was the last time she saw him. It was on her eighth birthday.  
  
Her parents were holding an elegant ball in her honour. It wasn't the sort of party she could really enjoy because she was in the background, the back room away from all the adults.  
  
"Let's dance," said Anakin all of sudden.  
  
"What are you talking about? You know they will be mad at us if we go out there," reasoned Padme.  
  
"So? We can music from where we are. We can just dance form where we are right now. We have room and we have music," reasoned Anakin.  
  
"Fine," she gave her hand to him.  
  
He pulled her to him and from himself. They were both quiet as they danced in eachother's arms. She knew it felt right like this, but as he leaned in to kiss her she pulled away.  
  
"What on earth do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Sorry, I thought you wanted me to kiss you," said Anakin sadly.  
  
"I did, but I'm not ready yet. I'm too young. I'm only eight years old and you're eleven. I'm sorry, I can't," said Padme sadly.  
  
"You don't want to? Age doesn't matter. I knew I loved you the first time I set eyes on you. If you don't love me back there's nothing I can do about it," said Anakin.  
  
He didn't even bother to look at her face. He walked away without looking back at her.  
  
*****************  
  
That very next morning the dreadful news had come. Chancellor Skywalker had been killed. Now the galaxy had a new Chancellor, one who was evil and not just.  
  
Selena Amidala went to deliver the news to Anakin, as much as she dreaded it, but he wasn't there. She looked around the house. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. He must have been kidnapped.  
  
Selena tried not to cry. What could possibly be the meaning of this? Why would anyone capture the handsome lad? Why? It would not have been to the Chancellor's advantage. Oh, and Padme, her poor daughter. She would be completely devastated to learn of what happened.  
  
*****************  
  
Padme looked up at her Mother. No, it wasn't possible. Anakin couldn't be gone. He couldn't be, She cried for him when she learned that his father had died.  
  
Now she learned that he was gone without a trace. Now she just cried for herself. Why oh why? Why was he gone? This wasn't fair.  
  
"He can't be gone Mama. I said things to him, now- well I didn't say anything wrong, I just didn't say anything, that would be the problem. And now there's nothing we can do. I'll never get a chance to make things right with us. I didn't even get a chance to say good-bye to him," said Padme sadly.  
  
************  
  
Everyone looked for the son of the lost Chancellor. Everyone looked. It was the least they could do. It was all they could do. They even went to their new Chancellor who proved, to them, to be innocent.  
  
Nothing is ever as it seemed. The Chancellor did indeed have the young Skywalker. Every day that passed he filled his heart with more anger and hatred until there wasn't any love left. Pain, suffering, lies, deceit, those become his ways.  
  
No one ever found him. No one ever did. Eventually they got back to their lives and forgot about him. Oh, he'd occasionally come up in their conversations. They'd wonder what had ever become of him and if he was okay. None of them worried about him like they used to. They had gone back to their lives.  
  
Only one worried the same every day. Only one constantly thought of him. Padme would never ever forget him. She couldn't. She would never give up on the fact that one day he would return for her. He would. She knew it.  
  
**************  
  
Present Day:  
  
Padme felt so alone. She had no one. No one cared about her. She was completely and utterly alone. She had lost everything in one swoop.  
  
She had a beautiful bedroom, new clothes, and many servants who were there to do her bidding. Whoever had captured her had money. What did he want with her though? Was she doomed to a life of misery and unhappiness? What was going to happen to her?  
  
While Padme was pondering all of this she didn't notice the figure in the door way watching her. The figure stepped in from the door way closer and closer to her without her even knowing it. He wanted her. He always had. He had plans for her that night. He had to cover her mouth when she nearly shrieked at the fact that he had wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.  
  
She turned around in the foreign man's embraced. She couldn't hide her shock even if she wanted to. She should've known though.  
  
"It's you." 


	2. succumbing to temptation

"Yes, my sweet, it's me. I do hope you weren't expecting another. I'm not a man who shares. You know, you are a very desirable woman. So many men would give anything to touch the places that I will touch tonight. It's almost a shame because after tonight no other man's name shall ever be on your lips but mine," whispered Vader.  
  
Padme had never felt so angry or hurt in her life. She looked at him in near disgust. He was the man who held her captive. She should have known it would've been him.  
  
Why was she in the least bit surprised. She should have known all along. Everyone knew the emperor was cruel. Everyone knew he killed whole systems without a second thought. He was cold hearted and evil. Everyone knew these things, including her.  
  
"If you decided to calm down you might actually enjoy this," he whispered.  
  
"I would never enjoy your touch.  
  
***************  
  
He had wanted her for so long and he always got what he wanted. The Dark Lord pressed back against her body in order to remove all of her clothing,  
  
"Lord Vader, please. Don't do this."  
  
This is what he wanted more than anything, the sound of her begging did. But she who he was and was the one who was in controle, and had to be punished for that  
  
He kissed her firmly. His fingers sank into the flesh of her hip that, clawing at her. And another delicious gasp of pain against his mouth was his reward.  
  
This surprised Padme. She had never known a man would touch her this way and she would not feel dirty for not being his wife. She actually felt the opposite. There was a part of her that was excited by his behavior.  
  
He pulled back to just stare at her flushed face before coming forward and pulling her dress down.  
  
She let out another sound, but it's been a gasp, this time it was a moan. She wants it, He could tell by the moan she gave at the feeling of his desire for her.  
  
He held her close in his tight embrace as he pressed his lips tighter to hers. He made her wrap her legs around him, but she had so little choice, the position is awkward for her otherwise and positioned himself against her. She was so tense that he could feel her heart beat. She was trembling. She was scared. He could almost hear her begging him not to.  
  
With one hand he pulled her head down against him in order to kiss her harder and at the same time pushed himself inside of her.  
  
She let out a whimpering, gasping moan against my mouth as I force my way inside of her. She was so tight and hot. He had always known she's a virgin,.  
  
She's whimpered in his almost kiss, as he broke through her virginity. It was a pain she would've felt no matter who it was. However, it wasn't someone else. It was he, He was the one claiming her.  
  
When he was fully inside her he decided to wait, to give her time to get used to it and he had time to savor the moment. Ten years of yearning, wishing for this and it was finally paying off. His patience had worked. .  
  
Gripping her tightly in his arms he used my knees to pull out and slide back into her. Her legs wrap tighter around him and her arms as well, no longer fighting, but as he had always wanted it, submissive to his will, completely at his disposal lost in all the new sensations no doubt.  
  
He took it slow at first, but his control is only so good. Soon he moving into her harder, more forcefully, but she conformed to his shape, stretching, getting wet, her body responding to him even though her mind probably wasn't yet. Vader began to lose track of all of his senses only few thoughts remained, making love to her, dominating me.  
  
But he was the one dominating her body and that in itself was addicting "Anakin," his name, passing her lips on a moan, needy, breathless, begging for things she could not name. It was his true name, the name he had long ago forgotten.  
  
He stopped for a minute. That name brought back so many memories. It brought back memories of a life he had long forgotten, a life he had shoved aside.  
  
She had finally figured it out. HE had hoped she never would figure it out because if she did his claim on her entire soul could be more difficult. She could try to make him become Anakin again, what hell that would be. The last thing he needed was for her to be trying to get him to turn to the lightside. He would really lose it then. He ignored her as he breathed in her scent as he thrusted into her, seeking the release that will finalize his ownership to her.  
  
It came in a sudden rush of heat, more violent than he had ever known. She cried out at the exact time he did, and together they tumbled into a world unknown by anyone but lovers. She tumbled with him into deep ecstasy.  
  
He just layed there for a moment as he stroked her back. At first she did nothing but as her conscious thought came back to her she flinched. She realized everything she had done. Pulling up a bit she looked into his blue eyes.  
  
"You're mine now, Padme. I recognize the look in your eye. You think all I see you as is a whore, but no, you will be my wife, I just wanted a foretaste and even though I'm letting you go right now I'll never let go of you."  
  
He got up from the bed and got dressed. He turned back to her. He felt complete desire for this woman, she still was strong willed, but those things could be changed. He could teach her. He could train her. In time she would learn just how the wife of the emperor was to behave, and she would. 


End file.
